


【纲白】Sweet Revenge

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 白兰：皮这一下很开心.jpg
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白】Sweet Revenge

白兰因为一场车祸住进了医院。据说他在傍晚时从监视的别墅里出来到海边的盘山公路上散步，这时一辆吉普从拐角高速漂移过来。白兰不但没有闪避反而径直冲到路中央，结果被车子迎面撞飞。医院给出的结论是：三根肋骨断裂、脊椎挫伤、膝盖粉碎性骨折、轻微脑震荡，预计恢复时间是六个月。

——这个疯子……沢田纲吉揉了揉太阳穴，随手将诊断书扔在办公桌上，神色焦躁而苦恼。他即刻推掉了后面一场会议，匆匆赶往岛上的康复中心。

躺在病床上的白兰身上缠满纱布，脖颈和四肢打着厚重的石膏。他已经从昏迷中醒来，此刻仍闭着眼安安静静休憩。面色比以往更加苍白，薄唇上带一点血色。纲吉在一旁的椅子上坐下，轻轻握住他放在被子外正在输液的手。他目不转睛地注视着白兰，那种病态又寂寥的美感总令他困惑又痴迷。好半天他才小心翼翼地俯下身去在白兰唇上偷吻了一下，又做贼似地迅速撤开，惴惴不安地坐回椅子里。

纲吉抿了抿唇：他像刚刚品尝了一口苦而清冽的花茶。

时间行进得极为缓慢。纲吉终于放弃了在病房里办公的念头，转而从外套里掏出一小册里克尔的诗集开始低声为白兰朗诵——他想起之前一位交情甚好的同盟首领在他的妻子出车祸昏迷不醒时也是夜夜陪在她床前为她读诗。事实上，纲吉极少接触这些东西，他觉得自己一直以来在审美上都极为平庸，也无特别的收藏爱好。此刻，这些绕口的词汇从他口中一一念出，令他觉得自己很是滑稽。他并非不懂得欣赏这些浪漫的情诗，只是相比他自己的表述方式来说未免太大材小用了。自始至终他想对白兰说的话（也一再重复着的）总结起来无非：“等我”、“我回来了”、我爱你，一直都是”。

当纲吉读得自己都快睡着了的时候，白兰忽然将头扭向背对他的一边，小声嘟囔了一句：“……我又不是植物人。纲吉君，别读了。很恶心。”

纲吉顿住了，正意外白兰竟然一直醒着，而白兰则继续语气不善道：“反正不管你说什么都只会让我更讨厌你而已。”

纲吉已经习惯了白兰的阴晴不定。他的情绪总是时好时坏，在被放逐和软禁的日子这种情况似乎加重了。白兰几乎已经在他面前变得肆无忌惮：任性、随意发脾气、不分场合地调侃和冒犯他，还常常玩失踪。诸如此类带有自残倾向的“反抗”一般每月会出现一两次，但这次的车祸给纲吉敲响了警钟：他不是不知道白兰早就想一了百了——要是能和他同归于尽就再好不过了。

纲吉苦笑了一下，安抚他道：“我知道你不喜欢。我不读就是了。”

白兰还是不愿看他。纲吉站起身揉了揉他的头发。

“其实想死很容易——”

“纲吉君是在讽刺我吗？”

“不、不是的！我的意思是……比如，我可以随时下令处决你，白兰。“

“听上去是个好消息呢～”

“可是你知道我不会。”

“所以这才是我为什么那么讨厌你的原因。”

“听我说，白兰，你并不想死。”纲吉忽然放柔了声调，略略停顿后才说，“你只是不知道该怎么活。”

白兰慢慢转过头来，紫眸中的锋芒和冷漠令人畏惧——像一个易燃易爆炸的易碎品。

“继续读吧。从‘你，只有你是真实的‘那儿开始。”

纲吉笑着再次俯身吻了吻他的唇，重新坐回椅子上翻开书朗诵起来。

“你，

只有你是真实的

我们匆匆而去

直到时光飞速流逝

以至于你

那绝美的刹那

那来自爱的美

是那么纯粹

仿佛中了魔咒

我，

只属于你

无论时光如何将我耗损

来自你，走向你……”

一首诗读完了，纲吉抬起头看向白兰，十分期待他的反应。白兰一开始还在忍笑，最后终于还是笑出声来。

“把书扔了吧，纲吉君。说你爱我。”

纲吉张了张嘴，然而这时他的手机忽然响了起来。匆匆应完这通电话，纲吉的神色重新变得严肃。他起身看了眼手表上的时间，接着便朝门口走去。

“抱歉，白兰，我得走了。明天我会再来。”

“不，别来了。看到你的脸会让我做噩梦的。”

纲吉扶住门框歉意地冲他眨眨眼：“好好休息。”

第二天，纲吉推开病房的门只见床上空空如也，白兰早已不知去向。他迅速警惕起来，目光扫视一周：房间里没有任何打斗的痕迹。风从敞开的窗户吹进来摇动着白色的窗帘，所有医疗器具被清理得干干净净，仿佛不曾有人在这间病房住过。纲吉愈发感到纳闷。余光瞥见走廊里有几个探头探脑的护士，一见他看过来便扭头想跑，纲吉立刻叫住了她们。

“请问，昨天住在这里的那个病人怎么不见了？”

几个护士低着头都不敢说话。终于，一个护士长模样的中年女人示意他跟她走到旁边一个病房。纲吉推开门一看，两张床上躺着的正是两个彭格列派过去监视白兰的男人。他们的四肢打着石膏，身上插满大大小小的管子。纲吉隐隐约约察觉到了什么，不由皱起眉。

“你们到底在对我隐瞒什么？”

护士长踌躇半天似乎不知道该如何开口。幸好这时其中一人已经恢复了意识，断断续续对纲吉道出了实情。

原来，那天傍晚白兰佯装逃跑，引诱他们把车开上盘山公路。开过一个拐角加速追击时，白兰突然转过身停在原地，两人刹车不及由着一股惯性眼看就要撞上去。白兰这时出其不意地放出白龙撞偏了车头，自己张开翅膀擦着车顶完美闪避过去，结果车子一头撞碎护栏冲出了公路，两人却意外生还。

“所以……是他救了我们？”

纲吉早就越听越气，闻这话更是怒道：“他要是真想杀你们，你们早就不在这里了。这不是他惯用的把戏吗？到底要我说几次你们才能明白：不要随便接受白兰的挑衅，如果他有任何行动就直接联系我！”

“对、对不起！Boss……”

纲吉动手松了松领带，叉着腰烦躁不堪地在病床前来回渡步几番。又过了一会儿，他慢慢冷静下来，缓和了语气对部下道：

“罢了，不必道歉，你们没事就好。接下来一段时间就在这里好好静养吧，白兰的事我会处理的。”

“那您打算怎么做？彭格列监狱和岛上都关不住他……”

纲吉带着护士长头也不回地向门口走去。

“我会安排白兰住我那里。但首先我要找到他。”

从刚才就围在门口偷听的护士一见纲吉走出来立刻作鸟兽散，她们很快被纲吉叫住了。

“这次的隐瞒事实我就不向你们继续追究责任了。我只想知道，为什么你们要帮他一起说谎？他有威胁你们吗？”

护士们纷纷摇头，其中一名护士犹豫半天才小声开口道：“白兰先生好厉害……他告诉了我木村的爱好和兴趣——我从高中暗恋他到现在——因为白兰先生，我才有勇气跟他告白。我们现在在一起了。”

另一名护士听完马上接过话头：“我丈夫的公司快破产了，是白兰先生告诉我投资策略，还帮我们拉拢了新的合作伙伴。”

其余的护士于是七嘴八舌地都说开了。

“我弟弟被家暴，白兰先生帮我找律师起诉了我弟弟的男朋友，诉讼很成功……”

“白兰先生给我讲了很多我爷爷的故事。他是去年去世的，我很想他……”

“停——够了，够了！”

纲吉作了几次手势才平复护士们激动的情绪。他无奈地叹了口气，感到太阳穴又开始隐隐作痛。

“所以你们就陪他一起胡闹？”

“这个人闹事不是一天两天了。每次不是闹到医院就是政府，他给我闯的祸你们比我的部下都清楚。”

“我并不是在指责你们轻易相信白兰。他为你们做的那些事、提供给你们的情报——我不方便透露更多细节——十有八九也是通过非正当手段完成的，但到目前为止这一切我都不再追究……”

纲吉越说越激动。

“他很危险，会四处给别人添麻烦。你不知道他到底是怎么想的。现在事实摆在你们面前——他以前还做过更过分的事。”

“我没办法明确告诉你们他的身份。你们可以崇拜他、议论他，但是不要尝试和他交朋友，更不要帮着他一起说谎。”

“我明白他在和我赌气，他做的这一切都是冲我来的。所以我不想把太多人牵扯到白兰的事里。他的事我会负责，他给你们添的麻烦我也会一一道歉。”

“真是的，任性的混蛋。他根本不知道我昨天看到他那副样子躺在床上有多担心！……”

趁他语无伦次说着话的间隙，一名护士小心翼翼和旁边的人不算太轻地耳语了句：“他在吃醋？”

在场的人包括纲吉都听见了，他一时间愣在原地有些不知所措。护士长抬肘顶了顶他，认真问道：

“沢田先生，您喜欢白兰先生？”

纲吉尴尬地咳嗽了一声，像要掩饰什么似地挠了挠头发。护士们都在好奇地观察他的反应。纲吉红着脸吱唔了一阵，刚才的气势全然不见踪影。随后，他整了整歪斜的领带，只说了句“请照顾好我的那两位部下”便转身离开了走廊。

出了医院大门，纲吉走向停在路旁的轿车。一个懒洋洋的声音叫住了他。

“还没扔掉啊，你手里的东西。”

纲吉怔在原地，他慢慢回过头看向蹲在门口的盆栽旁玩世不恭的白发男子。白兰托着腮冲他微微一笑。

纲吉二话不说径直走到白兰面前，冲他亮出手里的里克尔诗集，然后转身用力甩进了垃圾桶。在纲吉满脸愠怒一步步朝他逼近时，白兰还故意气他似地口中念着之前纲吉为他读过的诗，挖苦他。

“我，

只属于你

无论时光如何将我耗损

来自你，走向你——”

“游戏时间结束了，白兰。”


End file.
